Live Life
by xIchigox
Summary: A old friend comes back from Seto's past...two world's collide as one looks toward the future...while the other still coping with the past...harsh realities of life often give you bright outcomes...will Seto learn that before his time is up?
1. Default Chapter

Love Life

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Marilou Opina, pinay_angel. 

Author's notes-

Marilou-*tear* I never knew this story would turn out so devastating. Well*wipes away tear* Ummm wellI can't stop crying * sobs really hard* this...is pity on me*sobs* *gets whacked*

Seto-*sets down stick* ahhhhhhh. well guysit's not as sad as Marilou is making it. it's not sad at allwell maybe a little bit but not so sad that you would cry over it. so read on peepsI also sound really soft and stuff oh yeah. yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to Marilou butKitty isso BACK OFF!!!!

Marilou- you don't have to shout at them Seto!!!! *Runs away overdramatically * 

Seto- *swallows a bottle full of Advil and runs after Marilou* ON WIT THE FIC

     Seto hurried down the concrete sidewalk as droplets of rain trickled down his face. I wouldn't be late for this stupid meeting if only my secretary had sent my car to the repair shop like I told her to, Seto mumbled, I hate my life.

     His hands were holding jumbles of folders and paper of graphs and charts that showed the company's ratings over the years. He turned to a corner only to crash into a girl. He then lost hold of his papers. The papers flowed graciously to the floor. Seto bent down, frantically grabbing the unorganized pile of what was left. The blue-eyed girl bent down and started picking them up too. Years of work were in these folders, Seto said to himself, Everything I've done were in hereand nowit's gone.

     I'm so sorry, the sweet, gentle voice of a teenager trembled, I didn't mean to-

She looked up to see a familiar face. Her eyes squinted for she couldn't tell who it was from all of the hundreds of tiny droplets that covered his face. a questioning voice appeared. Her eyes were then filled with delight, Seto it's youit's really you! 

     Seto looked up, received his papers and looked at the girl's face. The sweet and beautiful face was vague but he knew he saw her before. Times in his childhood years flooded back, but one memory was locked in his head.

*Memory-when Seto was a child in the orphanage* 

      Seto was playing in the sandbox making a huge empire. He was then distracted when a little girl went up to him.

Hi Seto, a small voice spoke. Seto turned to look. His eyes widened with delight. He smiled.

Hi Kitty, His eyes turned soft when he noticed her sorrowful eyes.

Umm SetoI have to say goodbye now.

Why? Seto asked innocently

I'm going to the doctorthe orphanage lady said that I had a sicknesscancer she called it. 

A tear ran down Seto's face, You can't,

I'm going to miss you Seto. The 6 year old started to silently cry.

I'm going to miss you toolet's make a promise.

Like what? Kitty asked the 7 years old boy.

Promise that we won't forget each other, Seto held his right pinky up, Pinky swear

Yeah!!! Pinky swear both shouted and joined their pinkies together.

* Present times*

     A tear strolled down Seto's face once more. Do you remember me, Seto? a voice asked. Seto looked up and gazed into those hopeful blue eyes. Seto couldn't believe how great she looked, being with cancer that is. She looked like a perfect angelthe sweetest most beautiful girl he ever seen. Do you remember me? a voice asked again.

    The sky suddenly turned into a dark shade of gray and rain started to pound even harder. Seto drew nearer until he was 1 inch away from her. Seto asked with hurtful eyes.

     So you do remember me, you kept our promise, she squealed. Seto drew back.

I got to go now Seto stood up and ran to his meeting. Leaving Kitty, sitting in the pouring rain, staring at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hehehehehehe...Marilou-So..How you like it guyz? MORE CHIPPIES TO COME!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Seto-PLEASE DON"T!!!!!!!

Marilou-*whacks seto*

Seto-what the...why did u do dat? *rubs head*

Marilou-cuz it's fun...

Seto-oh joy...*rolls eyes* when are you going to stop

Marilou-when I get the next chippie going!!!!!!!

Seto-*gets his bottle of advil ready and a glass of water*

Marilou-you could die fomr dat you know

Seto-hmmmm...which one is worse...you whacking me with a stick and talking...ur...dying from a bottle of advil? *shruggs* *downs a        bottle of advil*

Marilou-NOOOOOO!!!! *takes bottle away* *starts whacking procedure again*


	2. Agreement with a loved one

Authoress"s note-

Marilou-*stops whacking seto* Hiya

Seto-...

Marilou-toldja chapter 2 is coming to town!!! ^_^!!!! MEEH SO HAPPY!!!!! Read da story....sorry for it's shortness...seto..can you do the disclaimer

Seto-*groans* For all you guys who needs a disclaimer....it's on the first chapte-

Marilou-dun say that word like that

Seto*groans*CHIPPIE....there....it's on the first chippie of the story

Marilou-^_^ on wit the fic

*After 1:00 PM*

     Seto walked grudgingly back home, opened the door and went straight to his room. He changed into dry clean clothes and fell to his bed willingly. 1st I'm late to an important meeting, 2nd I lose my papers, and then 3rd I find out that the meeting was scheduled for next Tuesday, not today, he thought frowning. His angry frown turned into a disappointed one. He turned side-ways, then I found Kitty. A beautiful blue-eyed girl whose brown silky hair flowed in full rhythm flashed through Seto's mind.

      Of all the lives she could have walked into, she had to walk into mine Seto pouted. His frown turned into a hopeful sigh. I hope she's okay, he whispered. He shook his head, I can't allow myself to see her againI can'tI'm still recovering from the deal of her cance- Seto stopped, the deal with her problem, he quickly changed the word

*Memory-Kitty is about to leave*

      Kitty wailed in the car that was taking her to the hospital across state.

Kitty, don't go! Seto shouted running to the car, trying to catch up with it. Tears splattered everywhere. Kitty's hands were pressed onto the car window.

Don't leave, me! the 7 years old boy pouted. Seto stopped, trying to regain his breath.

Don't forget me the young girl's voice faded,

Seto voice cracked.

*Present times*

    The voice of her calling his name echoed in his mind. He shook his head. I can't afford to be hurt

     The next day, a hand hit the alarm clock that buzzed in 8:30. He looked up, groaned, and plopped his head onto the pure white pillow. 10 minutes later, he could hear his brother's voice calling his name.

Big Brother, Mokuba hollered.

an annoyed voice awoke. Mokuba made his way to the king sized bed. He was still in his pajamas.

Wake up, Seto, it's breakfast time, Mokuba shook Seto up, Yu-gi also invited us to a party at his house.

Oh is that rightmaybe we could play pin the donkey while we're there. Seto said sarcastically.

Come on, please Big Brother, Mokuba pleaded.

I don't kno-

It's tonight at 9:00 Mokuba said, forming his sweet puppy dogface.

Seto looked up

I guess we could go,

Ummm Seto

Can we eat now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marilou-so how is it so far...good...bad...both?

Seto-...can we jus go

Marilou *starts whacking procedure again*


	3. Accepting

marilou-WARNING WARNING!!! LODSA OOCNESS IN LITTLE SETO HERE!!!!!!...2 more chippies....sorry for it's shortness~~

seto-umm...ya....on wit the fic

marilou-*whacking procedure starts* lookie here...I got a new wond!!!!!! *starts whcking seto with wond* it's sooo shiny!!!!!!

     Seto arrived at Yu-gi's house precisely at 9:00. He rang the doorbell. He was then welcomed in by Yu-gi.

Hey guyscome right in.you're just in time!

In time to do what, Seto asked uninterested.

In time to play pin the donkey. Yu-gi said cheerfully.

it's your turn! Joey said inside.

Well don't just stand there, Yu-gi said, Come in. 

     Yu-gi put the blindfold over his head as the Kaiba brothers made their way inside. Seto looked around. Balloons and party hats were all over the place. It looked like it was a kid's birthday party. In the background, he could hear Yu-gi crashing into the lamp and people helping him get back up. He looked back at the chaotic group. He figured that the only people Yu-Gi invited were Tea, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Mokuba, and himself. Tea was now putting the blindfold on. He felt lonely so he went to the kitchen to get a soda. He could hear people shouting and laughing constantly.

Ouch!!! Tea, you're supposed to pin the donkey not me! Yami Yu-gi said. 

I know, Tea said mischievously. Seto closed his eyes and shook his head. He then jerked his head when the doorbell rang. He then heard Yu-gi.

Hey what's up!

a girl's voice appeared

You're on time. We're playing pin the donkey!

Can I play too?

Of course you can play, I invited you didn't I?

Who's here?

UmmmJoey, Tea, Tristan, Bakur- ouch TEAdon't you know that pin is sharp Yu-gi then turned into Yami Yu-gi. Seto couldn't help but laugh. He heard the door close. He stepped outside to join the group.

Kitty? Seto asked. Kitty turned around by the call of her name. Her eyes widened with joy.

Seto! Seto, you're hereI didn't know you were friends with Yu-gi.

Ummm yeah Seto said. 

     Seto felt like crying. He couldn't be friends with her. It's too difficult, he thought. I know she has cancer and that I should be by her sidenow that she's here. I meanI should be happy to see her smiling like nothing has happened to her, Seto said to himself, but how can I? He took a deep breath and asked if he could go outside to get some air. The group nodded. He opened the door slowly, looked back at Kitty who was dancing to the music, and went outside. The breeze was low and felt good against Seto's face. 

Ahhhhhhh, finally I'm alone, Seto said to himself.

Not quite, a young girl's voice spoke. Seto turned around to see Kitty at the door. He gave her a soft face. She smiled.

Is something wrong, you seem so distracted when I saw you? Kitty asked with complete concern.

Nothing's wrong, Seto lied. He lowered his face.

I'm going to be alright, you know She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, no need to worry,

How could you say that? Seto turned to face her, How can you be so happy when you have cance- Seto stopped. Tears silently stained his face

Because I learned to love life while I still have the chance to, Kitty said seriously. Seto stopped crying. When I first knew I had cancer, I thought everything would change. Yes, some did change, but most things didn't, she began, You didn't changeand I don't want you to. There was a silence. Seto thought about it and gazed into the girl's eyes. A part of him wasn't ready to be friends but yet in someway he felt that he was ready. He took her hand and they went back inside and joined the group who was now dancing.

     2 months passed with fun-filled laughs. Seto was at his mansion. There was nothing to do so he decided to call Kitty and his 

other friends and ask them if they would want to hang out later. He called Kitty. There was no answer. He called again, but yet there was still no answer. He called Yu-gi.

a childish voice answered.

Hey, it's Seto,

Seto, why aren't you at the hospital. I was on my way but then you called.

Oh, so you haven't heard, did you? Yu-gi said softly.

Something's wrong isn't there? Seto said.

KittyKitty sheI don't know what happened. I just know that she's in the hospital now.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marilou-MUAHAHAHAHA....aren't cliff hangers fun?!?!?!

Seto-scary....

Marilou-hmm..1 more chippie left to go....I already wrote Tears Through The Snow!!!!!! 

Seto-I tore it up

Marilou-then I'll jus have to re-write it!...that means more fun with Seto!!!!!!

Seto-*runs*

Marilou-*grabs seto by trench coat with wond* not so fast

Seto-how did you do that without touching me?

Marilou-authoress power...^__^


	4. A lesson learned from a lost friend

Marilou-last chippie of this story...yes...indeed...very short yet very-

Seto-boring

Marilou-*wahcking prcedure starts* 

    Seto hanged up. He was glad that his car was now repaired and yet scared of what happened to Kitty. Mokuba followed him inside the car. When they were finally there, Tea, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan greeted him in the waiting room.

Where's Kitty? Seto asked.

Room 456, turn right, it's the 4th door to your left, we already visited her. Tea said. Seto ran to the room and opened the door. He saw a very pale lady on the bed. He knew who it was.

Hey Kitty,

Hey Seto, she whispered.

Are you okay, Seto asked. He was very worried.

Yeah, I am actuallyno needto worry, her weak voice started, tomorrow I'll be good as new,

      But it wasn't. Each day, she was getting worse. Each day, she assured Seto that she'd be okay. Each day, Seto showed up bringing get well soon cards and flowers. 

She called while he was sitting down one day. Seto looked up and went to her.

I'm not getting well. I think death is getting the best of me, she said. Her eyes were closing in. Her voice getting softer and weaker by the minute.

Seto cracked, you can't. You're only 15 years old. Seto cried. He held her hand as hard as he could. Never wanting to let go.

Seto, I'm going to miss you, but promise. Promise me one thing,

anything you want, Kitty gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back down slowly.

Promise me that you won't ever forgetour friendshipdon't ever forget that I'll always be there with you by your sideeven when you don't see medon't forget that I love you, 

I'll won't ever forget you, Seto cried. Kitty wiped the tears off his soft gentle face. She held up her right pinky.

Pinky swear? she smiled and looked into his eyes as memories flashed through both teen's minds.

Pinky swear, Seto joined pinkies with her. Then she passed away. Seto continued missing her. But she gave him a valuable lesson that he'll never forget. He'll never forget that night at Yu-gi's house when she told him Love life when you still have the chance to

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marilou- and that ends the story of "Live Life" I know that story was a bit too short...next story....I promise I will make it atleast 20 chapters longer ur 10...with longer chatper may I include! please review....for my sake!!!!! New story-Melting A Heart Of Ice...or my otha story Tears Through The Snow..ur...Flames of Saphire..eh...the first story I finshing typing will by posted up first!

Seto- ya ya ya....can you jus type your next story now so I don't have to hear you talk.....

Marilou-okay ^_^ I may warn you, you're the main character of the next story...... and the next story after that...

Seto-NOOOOO!!!!!!

Marilou- Also...new person coming to share my authoress power with!!!

Seto-ah no...who now?

Marilou- Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura-*rubs head* I was eating a sandwich when....I felt something hit my head? 

Marilou-*raises new wond* my wond can do manyl powers! MY MIGHTY WOND HOLDS THE FATE OF YOUR LIFE!!!!MUAHAHAHA *chokes* til next time...farewell, read..

and review!!!!!!


End file.
